


P.O.S - Kanami's Hypnotic Feet

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [8]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, persona 4 dancing all night
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Ai Ebihara from Persona 4 and Kanami Mashita from Persona 4: Dancing All Night.In this One Shot, Ai is lured into the drama by singing from the one and only Kanami Mashita. As they talk, Kanami starts to dislike Ai's attitude towards people and herself and hypnotizes her in order for the ones Ai's bullied to get payback.





	P.O.S - Kanami's Hypnotic Feet

In Yasogami High School, a popular girl by the name of Ai Ebihara was walking past the drama room when she heard someone singing from inside the room. Suspicious, Ai opened the door to see a girl dressed unusually. She wore a bright, yellow, sleeveless collar shirt with a red collar and a pink apron. She also wore an orange trim and multiple red flowers at the hem. Her name was Kanami Mashita.  
"Um... Hello." Ai greeted.  
"Oh. Hi." Kanami replied. "Do you need something?"  
"No, it's nothing." Ai looked down at the floor. "It's just your singing drew me here for some reason. A-Are you from this school or something? No offence, but you look ridiculous."  
"That's not nice..." Kanami said saddened. "I'm just practicing..."  
"Well, your singing isn't too bad at the moment I think." Ai smiled. "I am Ai by the way."  
"I'm Kanami." She introduced herself.  
They walked up to each other, shaking each other’s hands before Kanami sat down on a chair.  
"I should get going to the gym." Ai said. "Kou is playing basketball and I want to see him in action. He's so hot..."  
"Ok..." Kanami said awkwardly. "Nice meeting you..."  
"Um... You not into guys or something?" Ai asked confused.  
"Um... I don't like to talk about who I like..." Kanami replied, blushing a little.  
"Ooooo ok Miss. Secret." Ai laughed, shutting the drama door. "Just me and you now. I can always see Kou play another time."  
"H-Huh?" Kanami said stuttering.  
Ai smiled, pulling up a chair next to Kanami, sitting on it.  
"So, who do you like?" Ai asked.  
"I don't want to say..." Kanami blushed.  
"Go on!" Ai smirked. "I won't tell anyone, promise."  
"Who do you like?" Kanami questioned immediately.  
"Well... Kou. He's such a dreamy." Ai giggled in excitement, blushing.  
"Ah..." Kanami nodded.  
"And how about you?" Ai said, leaning closer to her.  
"I don't know..." Kanami replied. "I'm not even sure if I like guys..."  
"So it’s a girl..." Ai grinned teasingly. "This is even better to find out!"  
"Hey!" Kanami shouted shyly. "I don't even know who I like!"  
"That's not what you said earlier." Ai giggled. "I can make you tell me easily if you won't listen Kanami."  
"Oh? How?" Kanami said curiously.  
"By tickling you." Ai winked, getting off her chair, ready to tickle her.  
"That won't work!" Kanami yelled.  
"Oh really? And why not?" Ai laughed confused.  
"Because... I can stop you!" Kanami replied confidently.  
She reached down and took off her shoes as Ai laughed. Ai looked down to Kanami removing her shoes confused.  
"Maybe... My feet can hypnotize you!" Kanami laughed, blushing and sweating.  
“... Is this a joke?” Ai laughed. “That sounds so weird Kanami!”  
Ai looked down at Kanami’s feet, confused as she said this and looked back up at Kanami in the chair. She stuck her feet up in front of Ai.  
“Just... Just follow my feet.” Kanami suggested, moving her feet in a circular motion very slowly.  
“I-I don’t think so...” Ai replied, backing away a little. “You are so weird...”  
“Just follow my feet...” Kanami said again, this time a little more soothingly.  
Ai did try to resist, but for some reason, she couldn’t.  
“Can't look away... Can you?” Kanami smiled softly.  
“What’s happening?” Ai said weakly.  
“Just watch.... Follow them...” Kanami calmly said.  
Ai kept trying to resist but she couldn’t. Her eyes were fixated on the movement of Kanami’s feet, following them.  
“Stop...” Ai pleaded weakly.  
“Just... Watch...” Kanami repeated.  
Ai kept watching the movement of her feet, her eyes spinning in conjunction with Kanami’s feet. Ai’s mouth stopped moving, slightly open, as she was unable to look away.  
“How do you feel?” Kanami smiled.  
“I feel... Different...” She replied emotionless.  
“You... Want to obey...” Kanami whispered softly.  
“I want... To obey...” She replied.  
“Tell me who you love.” Kanami spoke.  
“I love Kou.” She replied as she kept staring at Kanami’s feet mesmerised.  
“You don't want to ask who I love anymore.” Kanami commanded. “You will forget about asking me...”  
“I don’t want to ask. I will forget Mistress Kanami.” Ai obeyed.  
“Um... Dance.” Kanami smiled.  
“Yes Mistress Kanami.” She obeyed as she started to dance in front of her Mistress, her eyes still staring at Mistress’s feet. Her body danced as Kanami watched, giggling a little.  
“Tell me what you like to do.” Kanami commanded.  
“I like to watch people play basketball.” Ai responded. “I like to talk down to people. And most importantly, I like to obey you Mistress Kanami.”  
“What do you mean by talk down?” Kanami questioned.  
“I like to talk badly to people behind their backs Mistress Kanami.” Ai replied, still dancing. “But never to you Mistress Kanami. I obey you.”  
“I see...” Kanami said, thinking deeply.  
She couldn’t understand why Ai would be so harsh to people behind their backs. It was time for payback.  
“You... You want to put your panties on your head.” Kanami chuckled.  
“I want to put panties on my head.” Ai repeated.  
She pulled down her bottoms and pulled her panties. Kanami looked away embarrassed as Ai placed it on her head tight as she pulled her bottoms back up. Kanami turned back, seeing how silly Ai already looked as she chuckled a little.  
“You no longer like to talk bad about people...” Kanami said.  
“I no longer like to talk bad about people.” Ai repeated.  
“You instead like to humiliate yourself...” Kanami grinned.  
“I like to humiliate myself.” Ai obeyed.  
“Wake up and forget I ever tranced you.” Kanami commanded. “Awaken.”  
Ai’s eyes widened, confused, snapped out of the trance.  
“K-Kanami?” She said confused.  
“Are you ok?” Kanami asked. “You... Um... Passed out.”  
“I think so... Why are you barefoot?” Ai asked, looking down at Kanami’s barefeet.  
“They were hot in my socks...” She fibbed.  
“I see...” Ai said. “That must have been humiliating. Did I humiliate myself in front of you?”  
“No...” Kanami replied, shaking her head. “You should go...”  
“Oh. R-Really?” Ai said confused. “I like humiliating myself. Sorry, I don't remember why I came in here. Do I look ready to go?”  
“Yeah... You look... Humiliated...” Kanami responded.  
“Thanks!” Ai smiled. “If you ever want me for entertainment or something, here’s my number.”  
She gave Kanami her number as she started to walk out, with the panties still on her head.  
“I hope to speak to you again Kanami.” She smiled. “I’m gonna head to basketball practice like this and walk home.”  
“Ok...” Kanami replied, trying not to laugh at Ai.  
Ai waved at Kanami, skipping out of the door with panties on her head as she closed the door. Once Kanami saw the door shut, she burst out laughing.  
‘I can’t believe I made her do that!’ She thought laughing to herself. ‘That serves her right for being a bully to other. Next time I see her, I might some more fun with her.’

A week later, Kanami was back in the drama room again. She was practising her singing again when she heard the door knock.  
“Hello?” She responded.  
The door opened, revealing Ai who looked different. She was wearing a black spiked collar with her shirt unbuttoned in places with panties on her head, the same ones from a week ago. Her hair was a mess and her make up was untidy. She entered the room on her hands and knees, crawling towards Kanami.  
“Hello Kanami!” Ai said happily.  
“How was your week?” Kanami asked.  
"Oh it was amazing thank you!" Ai said happily. "How was yours?"  
"It was ok..." Kanami said looking down at the ground. "No one asked me out..."  
"Awww poor you. I'm so sorry." Ai apologised. "No one asked me out either. I've been getting weird looks all week... And I love it!"  
"How have you humiliated yourself?" Kanami asked, grinning softly.  
"Oh! So many ways!" Ai replied, smiling happily. "The day I met you, I walked home like what I was dressed as on that day. I confessed my love wearing only my bra and underwear to Kou in front of the whole team. Everyone laughed at me, even Kou. Later on that week, Chie saw me and spoke to me about what happened with Kou. She was so apologetic but found it really funny. So I begged her to let me be her house slave and she let me while she was working out. I was her nice obedient slave. I've been dressing so badly, the teachers saw me. To cover it up, I started acting like a pet in front of them. It was so humiliating! And yesterday, I asked Yukiko if I could be her own French maid for a day and she said yes. So I was doing her chores in front of her friends. Those are just a few examples!"  
"I see..." Kanami said, trying to hold in laughter. "With Chie... Did you lick her sweaty feet?”  
“Yep!” She cheered.  
“Good. You can lick my feet." Kanami chuckled.  
"Thank you Kanami!" Ai cheered.  
She crawled to Kanami, removing her shoes as she started licking her bare soles up and down lovingly.  
"I've been wanting to do this all week!" Ai said.  
"I'm... Sorry if they smell." Kanami apologised.  
"Don't worry Miss. Kanami!" Ai giggled, licking her soles more. "I love the smell so much!"  
She inhaled deeply as she kept licking.  
"It adds to the humiliation." She smiled.  
"I see..." Kanami looked down, smirking. "Do you like girls?"  
"Yes I do Kanami." Ai moaned, moving her tongue in between Kanami's toes.  
"How do you like them?" She asked.  
"I just do." Ai admitted. "I love their soft skin, their personality, their looks. This whole week of being humiliated has made me learn that I actually love girls. Kou said he didn't want to be near me again in front of everyone. So embarrassing!"  
"Suck on my feet!" Kanami ordered.  
"Yes Miss. Kanami." Ai obeyed, wrapping her mouth around Kanami's foot as she sucked deeply.  
"Such a big mouth..." Kanami complimented. "You really are lonely."  
Ai agreed, nodded as she sucked as deep and hard as she could on Kanami's feet.  
"You're so dumb." Kanami chuckled.  
Ai nodded.  
"Tell me your fetishes." She commanded.  
Ai removed Kanami's foot from her mouth.  
"Anything and everything that would humiliate me Kanami." She replied smiling.  
"Oh?" Kanami smiled, thinking. "Give yourself a wedgie."  
"Yes Miss. Kanami." Ai obeyed, reaching her hands down behind her and pulling her panties up as high as she could, giving herself a wedgie. She moaned in pleasure and pain.  
"You love me." Kanami said.  
"I do love you Kanami." She repeated. "I don't know why, but since I met you, I can't stop thinking about you."  
"Dance for me." She ordered.  
"Yes Miss. Kanami." Ai smiled as she started to dance gracefully for her.  
'I can make her do anything I want. This might be fun after all.' Kanami thought to herself, smiling as Ai kept dancing in front of her.


End file.
